


Let Your Past Die (Or It Won't Let You Live)

by TheQueen



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know what it's like, to spend your life chasing ghosts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Past Die (Or It Won't Let You Live)

She watches them lower the coffin with a certain indifference that she can’t pinpoint the origin. She simply knows that she longs for a warm cup of coffee and a piece of buttered toast, neither she will find here in this small town cemetery, the same town her mother had tried to settle and die all those years ago.

In the distance a bird sings and a child sniffles.

Slowly, everyone she knows throws in a handful of dirt upon the empty coffin (and she can’t think of it as her’s, it’s too strange). First her husband, who has been good for her, and then her two-year-old boy who leans forward as if to climb in after her until her husband picks him up, settles him on his hip and walks away. Next her three best friends and the woman who was like a mother to her. And then people she did not care for as much. Neighbors and coworkers and bosses. People who exist in your world like a background noise to keep it from being to empty, to stop you from waking up at three in the morning and wondering why you feel so alone despite everything you have in your life. Everything you had thought you wanted.

Then it is her turn and she bends down and grabs a fistful of soft earth so dirt and dust finds its way under her nails, torn and chewed and rough even now but painted black for the occasion (she’ll add white stars tomorrow) and takes her time sprinkling in before stepping back from the grave to give those she considered family for so long room to grieve her.

She watches from the distance as people leave and the workers finish covering the grave until the soil is patted down firm and then she moves forward to trace the pad of her index finger across the newly engraved stone, writing her name for the last time, before backing away and strolling up the hill, into the tree line where a government issued vehicle sits innocently at the side of the road.

“Ready to go, Director?” The driver asks.

“At your leisure, Agent,” she replies, sliding into the back and shutting the door.

**Author's Note:**

> The title may be longer than the actual story. Whoops!
> 
> This was inspired by this idea of what if Carolina hadn't met the Reds and Blues and had killed her father instead of forgiving him in the end.


End file.
